


i found my life in your hands

by sanctifycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, EMT Castiel, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Injury, Pining, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctifycas/pseuds/sanctifycas
Summary: AU-emt!cas/dean;when cas first meets dean winchester, he's just another patient on another routine, nightly call but when dean winchester first meets cas, he's an angel in disguise. dean finds cas a month later and asks him out on a date and even though cas is taking his time to fall in love with dean, dean is already in love with cas. everything seems fine and dandy, but the past doesn't always stay in the past, and soon dean is going to have to learn how to be honest and cas, how to love a man he barely knows.





	1. at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> after copious amounts of binging on the television show, Nightwatch (which is an absolute fave and I recommend it), the idea was born to bring emt!cas into the world. 
> 
> this will be updated as regularly as possible, no schedule set :)
> 
> you can find me as sanctifycas on tumblr too!

“3216, call came in for a MVAP1 in the 3500 block.”

Cas turned on the sirens and started driving as fast as possible from Mount Sinai’s Emergency Center. Red, white, and blue lights danced across his face, bouncing off the reflections of the slow moving cars around him.

“So, witness said they saw a car going 70 miles per hour and hit the victim. Victim is in his 30’s, appears to be unresponsive, bleeding controlled.” Nick read the note from the computer, before jotting them down on the record. Cas looked over,

“Do we have a Code 4?” Nick radioed the dispatch before confirming it. He took a deep sigh, tapping the pen on his leg,

“Dude we just started the night and we’ve got an accident as our first call.” Cas hummed in response, turning sharply to the right, nearing the scene of the accident. Police and fire sirens flashing, creating a mass of blinding lights. They shrug on their reflective vests before Nick goes to the truck to retrieve the stretcher.

Cas spots the group huddled around the victim, who seems to be talking and moving slightly now. He runs over and confirms contact with dispatch,

“Dispatch, patient contact.”

On further approach, he notes that the patient is bleeding profusely from an unknown injury. Keira, a Sprint Medic, is there informing him of the state of the patient’s wounds. Cas starts assessing the patient while she talks,

“He’s got a fracture in his right femur, there’s a pulse. Multiple lacerations from glass, possible head injury-we need to get him in the truck to assess him further.” Cas begins to splint the patient’s leg.

“My name’s Cas and I’m here to take care of you. What’s your name?” It’s difficult to see the patient’s face for assessment with his helmet still on, even so under the dark of night and flashing sirens. He hears a sputtering cough before a low voice announces himself as ‘Dean.’

“Okay Dean you’ve got a fractured leg, I’m going to have to pick it up to splint it. It’s going to hurt, you can scream as long as you want, you can grab hold of Nick behind you, do whatever you need, okay?” Cas starts to pick up Dean’s leg to continue splinting his leg, wrapping gauze around and around the splints, Dean only making the occasional scream while clutching onto Nick behind him. Keira waits with the spinal board, ready to roll him over and on. She places it next to Dean and on three, they all roll him over the spinal board, before lifting him onto the stretcher and rolling him away to the ambulance. 

Under the bright lights of the sterile truck, Cas is better able to see the patient. His jeans are bloody and black leather jacket shredded and tattered. The white shirt underneath is also stained with bright splotches of blood. Nick and Cas secure Dean’s head, who has been quiet, which is highly concerning.

“Okay Dean you’re going to feel a big needle in your arm okay? Don’t move.” Dean grunts and moans in pain as Cas inserts the IV needle into his right arm. The beeping blood pressure monitor marks Dean’s high blood pressure,

“Blood pressure steady 180/90, let’s go to South Baptist.” Nick declares and leaves the truck, getting into the driver’s seat, and starting the six minute drive to the trauma center.

Cas starts filling out the patient record, “MVAP1, BLED3, EXT2, MVAP3 to the head…” He checks on Dean and notices that he is still awake and blinking. Taking a pen light, he informs Dean to stay still before checking pupil response.

“Does it hurt when I press down on your stomach?” Cas asks Dean before Dean grunts out that it does, only a bit.

“Okay Dean. Do you know what year it is?”

“2017.”

“Good, what about the month or day?”

“July 5th.” He smiles and makes a note in the record that Dean is aware of current events.

“Here’s what’s going to happen Dean, there’s going to be a lot of people around you yelling and asking questions. You need to answer them the best you can, okay? You’ve got a fracture to your right leg, they’re going to check your gashes, and see if you have any head injury.” Dean lets out a breath and responds his understanding. As they go over a bump in the road, Cas radios the doctors at South Baptist,

“Coming to you with a patient, fracture in the right leg, pulse found, multiple lacerations to the body, possible head injury. Blood pressure steady 180/90. We’ll be there in about 3 minutes.” He moves around the stretcher and grabs the oxygen mask, fitting it over Dean’s helmet and placing it as close as possible to Dean’s nose and mouth. He feels them pull into the trauma center and begins to undo the locks on the stretcher, checking once more that the seatbelt is secure over Dean, before Nick begins to pull the stretcher out of the truck with Cas at the other end.

They wheel him in the trauma center, doctors and nurses begin rushing over and crowding around Dean, taking him into a bed and rolling him away to surgery.

++++

Nick and Cas sit in the back of the truck, sipping on Pepsi’s while watching the Dallas traffic roll past them. They’re parked outside a civilian gas station. He leans back on his elbows, cold Pepsi bottle in hand, condensation running down his fingers before taking a deep breath and enjoying what few moments they have between the last call about an elderly patient who fell and the next unknown call. Nick is silent, seeming to enjoy these few minutes as well before turning around to look at Cas.

“There’s something about our first patient tonight that just sticks with me.” He said, brows furrowed, perplexion clear on his face. Cas frowns in thought as well, trying to remember but all he can recall is just another patient named Dean, who was in a common accident. Maybe Nick is talking about,

“His silence? He was in an accident and considering he was riding his motorcycle and got away pretty luckily, he’s probably in shock.” Nick shakes his head, 

“I don’t know, man. It could be his vibes…” He shakes his head some more before taking a sip of his pop. Their radios come to life with a new call,

“3216, call for a 2 month old with a CHOK1…”

They board the ambulance and start the night shift again.


	2. hope you're gay

One month later finds Cas sitting alone inside the truck finishing a patient’s record. They’re parked outside the hospital, next to the ambulatory zone while Nick is chatting with a nurse inside. It’s quiet, the only sound is the passing traffic on a nearby busy street. Hospitals have always seemed to carry an atmosphere of eerie silence, their own little bubble-as if, when you stepped outside, the world and all it’s noise would rush to you.

He hears someone’s boots approaching the open doors of the truck and assumes it’s Nick returning from his chat, but a low, deep voice that sounds vaguely familiar alerts him that it’s someone else. Looking up, he notices that the stranger is wearing blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, and is leaning on two crutches for a seemingly broken leg.

“Hey Cas, remember me?” Cas frowns, trying to recall this male from somewhere. It’s hard remembering patients that are victims of common calls, but something about the way he’s dressed seems to tug at a vague memory.

“I’m sorry, I don’t sir. What’s your name?” the male looks disappointed but it’s quickly followed by a grin and a outstretched hand. He stands and exits the ambulance, shaking the male’s hand.

“I’m Dean. You saved me from a motorcycle accident a month ago.” Cas grins, happy to see that this man named Dean is doing better.

“Hello Dean. I think I might remember you,” Cas chuckles, “How is your treatment?” Dean shuffles and looks down at his cast leg.

“Doc says my fracture is healing, no worries of a ‘non-union’ whatever that is. They checked me out for any head injuries and found none so I guess that’s good.” he awkwardly chuckles and Cas finds himself smiling at that.

“I’m very happy to hear you’re doing well. It’s not everyday we see our patients after a call. Take care of yourself and I’ll see you around-hopefully not in the back of my ambulance again.” Cas chuckles and holds his hand out for one last shake, which Dean takes and grins. He boards the back of the truck again, tidying up the area, ensuring the stretcher is safely secured before he hears Dean clear his throat behind him-alerting him that Dean has not left yet. He turns to look, sees Dean nervous and worrying his bottom lip,

“Would you,” Dean clears his throat again, “Would you like to go out with me sometime?” He’s tempted to gape, this is certainly a first, but quickly responds,

“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah..Hey if you don’t swing that way, forget I asked.” Dean gives an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas thinks about it for a minute. It’s been a long time since he’s been on a date. After coming to the realization that he was gay, he refrained from dates of any kind. School and this career had taken over his life and he was very content with that.

“I’d be honored, Dean.” Cas grinned kindly at Dean, who looked visibly relieved. He watched as Dean exhaled heavily, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Dean fumbled around his pocket before retrieving a note and handing it to Cas.

“Here’s my number.” Cas takes the note and playfully teases Dean,

“You were expecting me to say ‘yes’ weren’t you?” Dean blushes and Cas throws his head back and laughs.

“3216, you’ve got a patient assaulted on Main Street. Code 3 in the 4.” Cas radios back,

“10-4. En route.” Dean looks at Cas expectantly, prompting Cas to tell him goodbye. He exits the truck, closing the doors, and pats Dean on the shoulder.

“I have to go, but I’ll message you later.” He turns to board the passenger seat, leaving Dean before he could say goodbye in return.

Nick is there waiting for Cas before they set off down the street, leaving Dean in the dust with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

+++

When they arrive on scene, a growing crowd forms around the victim who appears to be laying face down on the pavement.

“He looks dead, Nick.” Cas leans forward to look at the patient. They roll to a stop, before Cas hurries around the ambulance to the truck, retrieving the stretcher just in case.

Nick is pushing through the crowds, trying to reach the patient.

“3216, 10-90. Requesting 10-26 police. Alright everyone, back it up, move, move, move.” Cas sticks out an arm, pushing aside onlookers, and pulling the stretcher behind him. Nick is there, looking for a pulse. A large pool of blood surrounds the victim, who is likewise, covered in blood and unmoving. Nick looks up at Cas and shakes his head. In the distance, Cas hears the additional police units, moving people away and taping off the scene of the crime.

_beep_ “Hello, Doctor Alex, it’s Cas radioing you from an assault on Main Street. Patient has no pulse or PEA, rigor mortis, pale, requesting a DNAR.” Doctor Alex’s tone is grave,

“Time of death, 6:28 pm.”

“Alright Doctor, thanks.” Detective Carlos is there next to Cas, as well as another investigator who begins taking photos and collecting evidence. He hears a police officer behind him asking witnesses if they’d seen what happened,

“Yeah yeah yeah, they were talking about something. Drugs, I think. The other guy started yelling, pushing the dead dude and drew a gun. Must’ve shot him three times, dude dropped and the shooter took off running.”

“Did you see what he was wearing? What he looked like?” A different voice adds in,

“All black, must have been white…” Nick nudges Cas, snapping him back to reality.

“You alright, man?” Cas nods,

“Not my first dead body, sadly.” Nick gives him a sad half-smile before ducking under the yellow crime scene tape with Cas following behind.

+++

Later, early in the morning when he’s just returned to his one-bedroom apartment, Cas takes out the note and unfolds it.

He smiles and adds in Dean’s number before sending him a message.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truck-i forgot to explain this in the first chapter; the truck is the back of the ambulance :)
> 
> it's actually true that doctors and ems don't get to see their patient after a call/treating them. yay, realism! ;)
> 
> non-union- when a fracture or broken bone(s) don't heal.
> 
> Code 3 in the 4-generally means that a Code 3 is to drive with lights and sirens and a Code 4 is that the situation is nearly "resolved" (a Sprint Medic is there or there is another ambulance etc..).
> 
> 10-4: (is well known but i'll add it in) understood/OK.
> 
> 10-90: on scene
> 
> 10-26: requesting additional units
> 
> PEA-Pulseless Electrical Activity; when your heart stops beating but electricity is still running through it (if there is PEA, CPR is performed as well as cardioversion ((shocking the heart)) if needed).
> 
> rigor mortis: "death stiffness" or when you are dead and you become stiff
> 
> DNAR: Do Not Attempt Resuscitation; when an EMT requests this, they must radio a Doctor, inform them what they see (all the death signs for example) in order to get a "time of death."


	3. Morde Dans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are on their first date! It's all sorts of cliche with a dash of..not cliche? ;) It took me literally 8 hours to write this 3k chapter because I hate writing date scenes, they're so complicated and tedious so I hope it was worth it ;)) Also, I'm having trouble with ao3 including my previous endnotes in every chapter, so just ignore them here for now. I'm really sorry! Any tips or help?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

A week later, Cas was standing in front of his bathroom mirror. He was having trouble with his tie, no matter how he tied the knot-it would lay backwards. There was a tie pin in his drawer, silver and unused-a gift from his older brother years ago. Cas gave a frustrated sigh before pulling open the drawer and finding the ornate, pristine box-also silver-before taking the tie pin. Just as he pinned the stubborn tie in place, the intercom buzzed,

“Mr. Belyakova, I have a guest here for you-a Mr. Dean Adams. Shall I bring him up?” Cas pressed the button next to the speaker and gave him permission to do so. He found his suit jacket, pulling it on, before looking at himself once again in the mirror. His denim jeans were unwrinkled as were his untucked black button-up and tie. There was only a brief thought of concern about being overdressed before there was a knock on his door. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he opened it to find Dean in denim jeans with a Metallica shirt, flashing a smile and holding out a cup.

“It’s coffee, I’m not sure what you take with your coffee but I assumed you have a sweet tooth so I asked them to make it as sweet as they could.” Cas stepped out of his flat, locking it before taking the coffee. It was still hot, warming his normally cold hands and looked to Dean who was watching him.

“My car’s parked right outside. We should go before it gets towed.” Dean chuckled nervously, he saw Dean reaching out to him before stopping and feigning cluelessness. They started off walking down the short hallway and down the iron wrought flight of stairs. Dean held the door open for Cas, cool autumne air a welcome reprieve from the heat of the building. The sun had just begun to set, hues of burnt orange and yellow painting the sky. He could see Dean’s car parked by the side of the road, not exactly illegal but still a risk of being towed. It was the only car, most people were out on Bourbon Street-even though it was a Wednesday. As they walked closer, Cas could see just how enormous it was, all sleek, chromatic black. The seats were a clean, pristine, beige leather.

“She’s a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Beautiful, huh?” Dean smiled proudly, running a loving hand over her roof before opening the door for Cas. Cas slid in, the smell of leather and musk permeating his senses. He found himself taking deep inhales, enjoying the masculine scent that was not his own before being snapped out of his thoughts by Dean opening his door and taking his place behind the wheel. The car came to life with a low rumble and the sound of loud classic rock music softly playing from the speakers. Cas recognized it,

“Is this Stairway to Heaven?” Dean turned his head and grinned.

“Yeah man, you a Zep fan?” Cas shook his head, looking away,

“No, but I used to know someone who was.” There was an awkward silence in the air, making Cas regret he ever said anything and chose to watch Dean enjoying the music from the corner of his eye. He was steering with one hand, casually and easily, as if New Orleans traffic was a breeze, while the other was drumming along to the music on his leg. He smiled a small, private smile before looking out the window and watching building after building pass by. The rest of the drive was spent in easy silence as the awkwardness faded away.

++++++

Dean made a few well known turns, taking back roads, before they finally stopped at a little restaurant nestled in between a laundromat and a ice cream parlor. The lights were bright, sign naming the restaurant as “Morde Dans.” Cas was entirely certain, in the years he lived here, he would have never heard nor known about this place if Dean hadn’t brought him here. He opened his door, the area was unnervingly quiet in the sense that there were few people in the area and New Orleans was always loud, loud, loud. Dean took his hand, as if it were the most natural thing, before tugging Cas to the door. The interior was outfitted like a steakhouse-all dim lights, wood, faux leather. There were few people, mostly men who wanted a quiet drink and burger away from the bustling crowds of the bars in city.

“Are you more comfortable with a booth or chair?” Dean asked quietly and Cas pointed to the back where there was a booth next to a window. They walked over, taking seats facing one another. A waiter appeared suddenly, carrying menus and waters to start.

“Good evening, my name is Gabe and I’ll be your waiter for the evening,” he took out a small notepad with a pen, “What can I get you two to drink?” Dean looked to Cas, they had just finished their coffees-or at least Dean did. Cas only took a few sips before setting it aside. Breaking their gaze, Dean asked for a beer with coke on the side. Cas decided to stay simple, deciding to stick with his water.

“Are you sure, sugar? We’ve got some great beers, tonight’s special has a hint of honey.” Gabe winked, he had intended to respond with affirmations of keeping his water before Dean spoke up,

“I do believe the man said he’ll have his water, _Gabe_.” At that, their waiter left and Cas turned to Dean,

“I didn’t pin you for the jealous type, Dean.” Dean blushed slightly, rosy tinge colouring his cheeks.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be so quiet. Aren’t paramedics supposed to be talkative?” Dean teased, grinning and Cas rolled his eyes with a smile. Through the window, he could see the sun just over the horizon. The burnt orange and yellow hues replaced with a soft pink and darkening purple. It was a full moon tonight and fortunately, he did not have to work the shift tonight.

“Do you have a thing for sunsets?” asked Dean, as he moved to watch as well.

“You make it sound as if I have a kink for them.” bursts of laughter erupted from the two. Cas noted Dean’s, how it was deeply hearty, how he closed his eyes, holding his abdomen.

“I don’t have every opportunity to enjoy the small moments, like sunsets, because I’m pressed for time when I’m on duty and saving lives.” Dean frowned and nodded. Cas opened his menus. The restaurant offered steak, burger, chicken entrees, as well as fish, salad, soups for those looking to eat lighter. He considered the bbq chicken salad. Feeling like someone was watching him, Cas looked up and noticed Dean was watching him, menu untouched.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Dean flashed him a smirk,

“Everything is just fine, Cas.” He heard Gabe return and watched as he set down the beer and coke in front of Dean before once again asking about what they would like to order. Dean looked to Cas,

“I’ll have the bbq chicken salad please.”

“Ahh, I’ll have the usual. Hey, tell Benny Dean’s here, will ya?” Gabe left the two once again. Cas watched as Dean took a swig of his beer, swishing it around in his mouth before finally swallowing-as if it was wine instead.

“What do you do Dean?” Dean met Cas’ gaze but averted his eyes,

“You won’t like it.” Frowning, Cas took Dean’s hand,

“I’m a very open person. What’s the worst it can be? Pornography actor?” Cas laughed and so did Dean.

“I’m joking, Cas. I work as a UPS driver. It’s not exciting but it pays the bills you know?” Cas withdrew his hand and lightly smacked Dean’s own hand,

“You ass. I was about to start running.” the two laughed once more. A loud, boisterous voice yelled out happily,

“Dean! How are ya, chief?” Dean stood and hugged the other man before introducing Cas.

“Cas, this is Benny. He’s the guy I told you runs this place, and the chef. Benny, this is Cas, the guy who saved my ass.” Cas stood immediately, holding out his hand to be shaken only to be met with the same bear hug given Dean. Benny also had the same belly laugh as Dean, but lighter and louder.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, son. Dean here says you’ve got the prettiest blue eyes on the block.” Dean elbowed Benny,

“Hey! I didn’t say ‘pretty.’ I said they were piercing.” Cas frowned slightly, at Dean’s true choice of words. He had been told the same by many before but never considered if it was a compliment or otherwise.

“Hey, where’s our dinner? You better not be letting Sam cook, he can’t cook meat within an inch of his life.” Benny chortled, patting Dean’s back,

“I know what I’m doing, chief.” Suddenly, the tension rose as Dean and Benny lost their friendly camaraderie and looked as if they were silently challenging the other before Gabe emerged with a tray of their food. Benny smiled, turning to Cas and giving him a final hug,

“It’s nice to meet you, son. You be careful with this boy you hear? He’s too reckless, as you’ve seen.” Benny left as Dean and Cas took their seats, having their meal set before them.

“Is there anything else I can get you two?” Gabe asked and they both shook their heads. Cas took a bite of his salad, throwing back his head and moaning at how delicious the chicken really was.

“Here,” Cas opened his eyes and watched Dean cut a small portion from his burger,“you really should try Benny’s burgers.” The burger was huge, the size of his hand, appropriately greasy with cheese and all the toppings. All he could think about was the heart attack waiting to happen as soon as he took a bite, but he accepted the portion and tried it. It was buttery, melted in his mouth and he was half-tempted to recall his order in favor of Benny’s burgers.

Dean chuckled at Cas’ reaction,

“Told you they were good, eh?” Cas took another bite of his salad before asking about Benny,

“Speaking of, what was the tension about earlier?” He noticed Dean roll his eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh, wiping away the grease from around his mouth with his hand.

“He’s like my older brother, sometimes we’re best friends, and sometimes he’s my older brother trying to look out for me you know?” Cas nodded,

“My brother was like that as well. Highly annoying, never failed to grate my nerves.” Cas laughed fondly, “And you think my eyes are piercing, too?” Winking, he took a sip of his water, noticing Dean blush again. He rather liked it, as if he was seeing a more vulnerable side of Dean that he rarely, if at all, showed.

“No, man, I just…I remember them being so blue. Called you my angel in disguise.” Dean cleared his throat before standing up and excusing himself to the men’s room-presumably to clear away his embarrassment-though Cas found it rather endearing.

He continued eating his salad, eyeing Dean’s burger and wondering if he’d notice if there was another portion gone. The door opened, a tall man dressed in black ripped jeans, with a white button down top, short buzzed hair and tattoos travelling up his neck walked in and sat himself at a table near the door. Soon after, he saw a different waitress serve him a menu and water. To the right of him, he saw Dean leave the restroom and bee-lining it back to Cas. Dean noticed Cas watching him and flashed his trademark smirk.

“I expected to see more of my burger gone while I was away.” He winked and Cas took his turn to blush. Cas watched Dean finish his burger, his own salad already gone.

“How old are you, Cas?”

“I’m 30,” Dean whistled, “How old are you?”

“35, old enough to be your grandpa.” Cas rolled his eyes fondly. Gabe returned with their check. Dean grabbing it before Cas could.

“Dean, at least let me pay half the bill.”

“Nope, I asked you out, I pay.” Cas sighed,

“Does that mean if I ask you out, I’ll pay?” Dean looked up from the check and raised his eyebrows,

“Are you saying there’s a second date?” Cas blushed, crossing his arms,

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Setting down $30 with more than enough tips, Dean stood and held out his hand for Cas to grab. He did, Dean helping Cas out of his seat. They began to walk out, still hand in hand, and began walking back to Dean’s car. The night was even quieter than the evening here, almost no sound save for their footsteps on the asphalt. Dean opened the door for Cas once again, letting him sit before closing it and walking around to the driver’s seat. Cas rolled down his window, letting the cool night air brush across his face. This time, Dean stuck completely to the back roads, opting for the quietness and slow pace the main, busier roads lacked. Here, the stars were slightly more visible than in the city. Twinkling and winking at Cas as he looked up. He felt a hand on his knee and looked at Dean-who was looking straight forward at the road. Cas placed his hand atop Dean’s.

++++++

As they eased to a stop in the parking lot next to his flat, Cas made to exit the car but Dean held onto Cas. He turned to look at him, Dean’s face inches away from his own. Here, Cas could see the small spattering of freckles across Dean’s cheeks, the depth of the green of his eyes, and the full plush lips that were moving closer and closer to Cas’ own before they finally met. The kiss was soft, gentle, there was no pressure to move faster, as if they had all the time in the world. They pulled apart for a second, Cas was heady from the kiss, but Dean reached for Cas’ face with both hands and pulled him back. This time, Dean’s lips were more insistent, searching Cas’ own for something and apparently satisfied, drew back once more. He was panting, blown away by the intensity of Dean’s skills. He looked and saw Dean doing the same. Finally, Cas opened the door and stepped out before closing it behind him. He bent down and leaned his arms in the doorway,

“Thank you for the date, Dean. It was the best I’ve had in a long, long while.” Dean grinned,

“Will I see you again soon?” Cas pretended to think about it,

“Hmm, maybe.” He started to leave but remembered,

“Oh, and you should know, I hate coffee. Tea is more my preference.” He winked and Dean facepalmed himself, chuckling,

“I’ll remember that next time, Cas.” grinning, he added a goodbye before leaving and returning to his flat.

+++++

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will use a lot of real-life EMT/EMS codes and will need descriptions of certain scenes here and there. they'll be noted in the endnotes to avoid spoilers and long notes before the chapters.
> 
> 3216-the "ID" number of Cas and Nick's ambulance transport
> 
> MVAP1-motor vehicle accident involving bicycles and/or motorcycles, pedestrians, patient ejected from vehicle, t-bone, or car hits an immovable object
> 
> 3500 block-neighbourhood codes (refers to house numbers)
> 
> Code 4-scene secured by police
> 
> Sprint Medic-EMT who drives a regular vehicle (like a police car) that carries some necessities but cannot transport patients. Often the Sprint Medic is specialized in some form of rescue-like water rescue-when needed.
> 
> why it's important to check for a pulse in broken parts of the body-no pulse means that the bone or something else is blocking the arteries or blood vessels from pumping blood into the broken part. if a pulse cannot be found, the broken part is moved (i.e. straightened) appropraitely to allow blood. if, after all attempts to revive a pulse are failed, the victim is likely to lose that limb or broken area. 
> 
> why they didn't take off Dean's helmet-to not aggravate any possible head injuries. the doctors will take care of the helmet and will often keep it to assess the helmet and how well it protected Dean in the accident.
> 
> this is pretty well-known but i'll add it in: a spinal board is that board you often see on top of stretchers, they most often use and place it under the spine in situations of any (possible) spinal injury-including the head.
> 
> BLED3-controlled bleeding like nosebleeds. Dean's fracture is not categorized as BLED2 (uncontrolled bleeding) because fractures are not considered uncontrolled bleedings.
> 
> EXT2-major extremity trauma (limbs, torso, head)
> 
> MVAP3-unknown/minor injuries (in this chapter-Dean's possible head injury and multiple lacerations)
> 
> why Cas pressed down on Dean's stomach-to check for internal bleeding. oftentimes, if it hurts, there's internal bleeding.
> 
> this is also common but I'll add it in: why Cas asked Dean for the date-to check for possible concussion.
> 
> is Dean's blood pressure of 180/90 normal-no, 120/80 to 90/60 is average for a man.
> 
> and finally, in case anyone is interested...
> 
> CHOK1-choking, no airway/not breathing..when the EMTs stop the choking for this 2 month old child, it'll be considered a CHOK2-was choking, had no airway but now does. For those over 5 years, it'll be a CHOK3-was choking, had no airway but now does.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please give a kudos and/or leave a comment here! If you found this on tumblr, likes, reblogs, and replies are ALWAYS appreciated as well. It gives writers extreme joy and motivation <3333


End file.
